Queen of Hearts
by emrldapplejuice
Summary: Andromeda Tonks loses everything in the second wizarding war. This is a story about how she deals with her pain and despair shortly after the war.
1. Chapter 1 - Sisters

Welcome! This is my first published story. I don't have a beta and English (as you will notice) isn't my first language. So please be kind. I would like to hear your thoughts. I edited the whole story on Juli 28, 2017.

I don't own anything. All those beautiful characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

If you like a very sad Andromeda and ship her with Hermione, then this story is for you. I based all the chapters on songs that reminded me of Andromeda's story.

* * *

 **Chapter I: Sisters**

 _"Are we now what we'll be?  
Are we fixed or free?  
Are we now what we'll be?  
Are we fixed or free?" _

_Son Lux – Cage of Bones_

 _Andromeda_ , her quill ran fluently over the parchment but stopped abruptly. She wanted to continue but the words didn't flow.

"Andromeda," she sighed and put the quill down. She had not written or uttered that name in nearly twenty years and now it felt strangely unfamiliar.

"Andromeda," she repeated, the taste of the name was bittersweet on her tongue.

She got up and made herself a cup of tea, the muggle way, to calm her nerves. She paced around in her study. Procrastination had never suited her, but this letter took all her strength. It has probably been the fifth time she had started all over again. She sat back down, scrunched up the parchment and threw it away. She reached for a fresh one. _Andromeda_. She wasn't able to write one more word. She put the quill aside again and swallowed the tears that threatened to fall. She took a deep breath and tried once again.

 _"Andromeda,  
I decided to leave my husband the moment I saw you kneeling beside your daughter in the Great Hall.  
Forgive me for not stopping her. Forgive me for choosing the wrong side. Forgive me for not reaching out earlier.  
NB"_

She wasn't happy with the note but sent it nonetheless.

* * *

Andromeda sat outside on the bench, her small grandson nestled in her lap. It was a sunny afternoon and she enjoyed the small breeze that surrounded them. A beautiful brown owl landed on the armrest next to her with a "hoot". She unknotted the piece of parchment from the creatures leg.

' _Andromeda_ '

She immediately recognised her sister's flawless script. She read the letter three times, each time hardly believing what she was reading. Tears stung in her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

 _Narcissa_ , she wrote. Her hand was shaking, ink from her pen stained the stationary with small black splashes. She didn't bother to reach for a fresh piece of paper. Politely she thanked her sister for her letter.

She still couldn't grasp that this was happening. The war had been over for less than half a year. Never would she have thought that her sister would reach out to her. Not after all the years that passed between them. The lives lost between them. The love lost between them.

She invited her sister to tea, unsure how she would continue from there.

* * *

Andromeda was too tired to tidy up her house, too exhausted to prepare fancy cakes and sandwiches.

"Not very Black!" She heard her late mother say. She hoped that Narcissa wouldn't mind. She feared the confrontation, feared that she could not look her sister in the eyes. That her grieve would stop her from making amends with the only sister she had left.


	2. Chapter 2 - Talk

Edited on July 28, 2017

* * *

 **Chapter II: Talk**

 _"Is there a price to pay, to bring back yesterday?  
'Coz you can't even look at me, or even share the air I'm breathing" Ivy & Gold – Look at me_

Narcissa sat stiffly on the honey coloured couch in her sister's living room. She cautiously looked around the cosy room. Not all the photographs on the wall were moving, some were old and shabby, some new. She spotted one of a smiling Andromeda. She must have been no older than twenty in this picture. The carefree look in her eyes stung in her heart.

"Narcissa, please relax." Her sister's voice brought her back from her daydream.

Andromeda set down the tea tray in front of Narcissa on the small table.

"I hope you still like peppermint. The smell always reminded me of you," Andromeda said.

She smiled sadly and poured her a cup. Narcissa noticed her shaking hands. She gently put her hand on Andromeda's to stop her from spilling the tea. Andromeda put the pot down and withdrew her hands from her sister's touch to rest them on her knees. She drew a sharp breath, it sounded almost like a sob. Her eyes were firmly closed to stop the tears from coming.

"Andromeda, please." Narcissa moved closer to her sister.

When Andromeda opened her eyes, a small tear escaped. Narcissa locked eyes with her. Oh, how she had missed those beautiful grey eyes. Her age suited her well. She was still beyond beautiful. If it weren't for her apparent grief. The grief in her face made her seem so old. It hurt Narcissa down to her very core. She reached out her hand, wiped away the stray tear and cupped her sister's face. A smile appeared on Andromeda's lips, but it wasn't strong enough to reach her eyes. The elder sister relaxed and grabbed Narcissa's wrist.

"I'm so, so sorry. Please forgive me," Narcissa whispered and pressed her forehead against her sisters.

Andromeda was unable to respond. The words she was longing to hear for so long now meant so little to her. The pain of the losses was still too sharp, still too present, still to consuming.

Narcissa looked at her sister for some moments, not sure what to do or say next. When she stood to leave, her legs wouldn't carry her. She slumped back down. She told herself not to cry today. Simply out of respect for her older sister who had lost so much more than she had. Andromeda now faced her.

"I accept your apology," she spoke quietly.

Narcissa gasped. She reached out to pull her sister into a hug. It felt awkward at first, but so good after a while.


	3. Chapter 3 - Reconciliation

Edited on July 28, 2017

* * *

 **Chapter III: Reconciliation**

 _"As we watch this world burn  
A simple truth, so hard to learn  
When things go wrong, it's hard to see  
It's not just you, but also me" _

_Cody Crump - Burn_

The second time Andromeda invited her sister to tea she felt much better. More than two years had passed since the night that changed her life so dramatically. The sharp pain in her heart was slowly but steadily fading. The tightness in her stomach loosened.

Andromeda was picking up Teddy from his nap when the doorbell rang. She gathered herself on her way to the door and opened it with her free hand. Her sister's bright smile greeted her. Her pale blue eyes shone with excitement. It seemed that she hadn't aged a day.

"Hello, Narcissa." She stepped away from the door and let her sister enter.

"Hello," Teddy said and reached out his small hand towards Narcissa, who gently took it.

"Hi there, sweet boy," she cooed and shook his hand. Andromeda smiled at the simple interaction. Grateful Narcissa noticed that Andromeda's smile reached her eyes this time.

"I'm sorry I didn't invite you earlier," Andromeda spoke with her soft voice, making Narcissa tremble. The physical resemblance to Bellatrix was painful to see. Andromeda had lost some weight after the war, which accentuated her cheekbones. And she obviously hadn't bothered to tame her brown curls today.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Andromeda stated dryly and put Teddy in his cradle.

"You look like a ghost," Narcissa replied. The remark made Andromeda chuckle. She knew she looked an awful lot like Bella these days but she didn't bother to change it. She simply couldn't eat more. And she couldn't care less about her hair.

"At least I didn't go mad," she stated dryly and proceeded to boil water for tea.

"I'm glad about that. You seem happier than last time I visited," Narcissa said carefully. She searched the cupboards for china and was glad when Andromeda pointed its location out to her.

The domestic task put them both at ease, though they both feared what would come next. They had to discuss aspects of their past, there was no way to escape it. Andromeda led Narcissa to the living room and motioned for her to sit. The smell of peppermint filled the room when Andromeda poured them tea.

"Tell me about Ted."

Andromeda's eyes widened at the sudden question. It felt like someone just punched her in the gut. Various emotions flickered over her face. Narcissa immediately regretted asking. She was still curious to hear about him, though. As she opened her mouth to take back the question, Andromeda started talking. Narcissa watched how her face lit up whenever she mentioned his name. She finally understood why her sister left that night. It hurt her very soul that she only stood by and watched it happen. She would never forget the events of that particular night. Her father struck Andromeda hard across her face before dragging her out of the house by her arm. Sometimes Andromeda's cries still echoed in her head. Her mother had yelled at her several times because she had been grieving the loss of her elder sister.

"I miss him terribly. I loved him more than my own life," she finished and looked down on her entwined fingers. Narcissa stroked her sister's hair. It was still soft, even in its unkempt state. Her eyes held so much sorrow. All the resemblance to Bellatrix faltered in this very moment. Andromeda fully opened up to her.

"You know. I still feel father's hand on my cheek when I think back." She stroked her cheek and continued. "I felt sorry for leaving you, but please understand that leaving Ted would have been my death. I would have died under our father's command."

Narcissa understood, probably better than Andromeda thought.

"It was suffocating me too. The day I married Lucius, I had my first taste of freedom. Of course that wasn't meant to last for very long." Narcissa managed a small smile.

"At least he was never been cruel towards Draco." They avoided talking about the war for it was too soon in their growing relationship to discuss. They promised to see each other more often in the future.


	4. Chapter 4 - Butterfly

Please be aware that this chapter mentions blood and self-harm.

Edited on July 28, 2017

* * *

 **Chapter IV: Butterfly**

 _"The day is incomplete  
The thoughts of total defeat  
I don't know what is happening to me  
Or if I'll die, 'cause I just never sleep" IAMX - Insomnia_

 _IAMX - Insomnia_

Andromeda lay in bed, her head spinning from the wine she had for dinner. Sleep didn't come easy these days. She felt the depression slowly creeping back into her life. She felt how the darkness spread itself. She thought she had overcome the destructive pain of the losses. The third anniversary of their deaths, however, completely derailed her. The pain became unbearable again. Unable to escape the darkness in her mind, she just cried. Sometimes for hours. She was hardly able to care for her grandson, so she often let him stay at his godfather's. Every time he left her arms, a heavy weight was lifted from her shoulders. But Merlin how she missed him, missed his goofy smiles, his mispronounced words, his nearly complete sentences. A pang of guilt hit her hard, how could she abandon him? The only thing that kept her alive?

When Andromeda dropped him off the next morning, she left Grimmauld Place for St. Mungo's. She knew she couldn't control this by herself anymore. She hated to see the pity in the faces of her former co-workers and she didn't hear their words of comfort. The healers ordered weekly sessions with a therapist. She also had to take dreamless sleep potion every night for the next month.

The increased amount of sleep helped her to get back on her feet. But the date on the small calendar on the countertop in her kitchen alarmed her. She sighed. May approached too fast, she wasn't sure if she would be able to stay strong.

* * *

Narcissa sat down on the soft armchair in her drawing room. Legs crossed beneath her, a book in her hand. She was startled when the small device next to her began to ring. She fingered for the device unsure what to do with it. Hesitantly she pressed the green button, vaguely remembering that this meant to accept the call. Was this even the right name for it? Narcissa quickly wondered. She put the device to her ear surprised to hear a child's voice.

"Aunty Cissa, are you there?"

"Yes Teddy, what is it?" Narcissa instantly recognised his voice.

"Nana is sick. I'm hungry."

Narcissa felt uneasy. Her great-nephew wasn't able to explain more.

"Teddy I'm coming to get you." She let her phone fall on the floor and apparated on the spot.

When she arrived at Andromeda's house, she didn't immediately see Teddy. She searched the ground floor and then heard a muffled sob from upstairs. She climbed the stairs. The small boy was kneeling in front of his grandmother's chambers.

"Teddy come here," she whispered and held out her arms as her grand-nephew made his way towards her. "Teddy we are going to visit your godfather." She picked him up and went to the floo.

"Ms Black!" Ginny Potter exclaimed when the platinum blonde witch stepped out of the emerald flames at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. The redhead immediately called out for her husband and rushed towards Narcissa.

"No need to be flustered, Mrs Potter. Would it be okay for you to watch the boy this night? Andromeda seems to feel unwell and I'd like to spend the evening alone with her."

Ginny took the now crying Teddy in her arms and agreed with a nod. She watched as the older witch stepped right back into the floo. Harry only caught e glimpse of her blonde hair. She disappeared into the green flames once more.

"What was that about, love? And what is this young man doing here?" He smiled brightly when he took Teddy from his wife.

"I have now idea," a still startled Ginny replied.

"Andromeda. Please. Let me in." Narcissa begged. She had been standing outside of Andromeda's heavily warded room for over an hour. She had been knocking, scratching and screaming. Not a single sound came from the other side. Narcissa was increasingly worried. The wards guarding the room where humming. Whenever she tried to grab the handle, it would heat up and burn her fingers. She was terribly scared.

"Andie, Andie, please," she begged using her sister's childhood nickname. She started crying at the thought of what could have happened to her only living sister.

"Andie, please," she quietly said once more. She wiped the tears from her eyes, stood up and faced the door-handle once more. The humming increased, but when her fingertip brushed against it, it did not burn her. With a click, the door opened for her.

Her sister lay on the bed, facing the window. Narcissa slowly entered the room, focussing only on the small movement of her sister's shallow breathing. With each step, Narcissa felt more uneasy. When she was mere inches away from the bed, she saw the blood. The white linen of the bedding, as well as her sister's pale blue nightgown, were drenched in the scarlet liquid. The room reeked of iron.

Narcissa slowly walked around the bed. Andromeda's eyes were closed. Her hands clutched tightly on the pillow, fingers pale from the grip.

"Why are you here, Narcissa?" Her voice was quiet and raspy. The moment her sister opened her eyes Narcissa was taken aback at how much sorrow she saw in those dark, soft pools of grey.

"Teddy called me," she whispered and sat on the bed, "he said you were sick." Narcissa sat down on the bed next to her sister and touched her cheek.

A silent tear rolled down Andromeda's cheek. She didn't bother to wipe it away and Narcissa watched it fall on the pillow, forming a small wet patch. She looked so tired, drained of all life.

"What happened here, Andie?" Narcissa motion to the blood. Andromeda closed her eyes once more and ignored her sister's question.

"Where is Teddy now?" She asked weakly.

"I left him with the Potters for the night."

Andromeda smiled. "They must have been quite surprised to see the great Narcissa Black at their doorstep."

Narcissa chuckled and brushed a loose strand of dark brown hair behind her sister's ear. She locked eyes with her.

"Please Andie, let me help you."

Her fingers brushed her sister's cheek. So cold, she felt so deadly cold. Andromeda reached for Narcissa's hand and squeezed it. She slowly turned over to lie on her back. Narcissa's head spun when she saw the amount of blood on her sister's abdomen. Andromeda closed her eyes shut and slowly reached for the hem of her nightgown. She pushed it up and left it just below her breasts. A strangled sob escaped her lips. Narcissa had to look away for a moment.

"What have you done?" Narcissa asked, tears threatening to fall. Andromeda carefully touched the wound on her abdomen and winced in pain. The cut on her belly was neat. It looked like a caesarian section. Narcissa trembled.

"Do you remember how it feels to be pregnant? The moment you first feel the life inside you move?" Andromeda absentmindedly stroked her belly.

"Like a butterfly." Narcissa's voice broke at the memory. "Its soft wings lightly touching the inside of your belly." She grabbed Andromeda's bloodied hand and held it to her heart.

"I still feel these flutters, Cissy. Whenever I think of her I feel them." The brunette closed her eyes and let the tears fall. Narcissa held back a sob.

"I couldn't take it anymore, so I cut myself. I cut myself to make the butterflies stop."

Narcissa grabbed her wand.

"Please Andie, let me heal you. I cannot take it. You are cold as ice. This is killing you. Andie, please you can't leave me." Andromeda removed her hand from her belly, covered her eyes and nodded.

A warm yellow light escaped Narcissa's wand. The wound closed. When she was done, Narcissa felt drained and collapsed next to her still suffering sister.

"Why today?" She asked.

"Many years ago on exactly this day, I felt her for the first time. It was an overwhelming feeling. I immediately called Ted. You should have seen his eyes when he touched my belly. He was so full of love for our unborn child. The first time he felt her kick he had tears in his eyes." Andromeda smiled at the memory and wiped away a stray tear that ran down her cheek. Narcissa caught the next tear with her thumb and grabbed her sister's face.

"I love you, Andromeda. Oh, how much I love you," she cried and kissed her forehead. She let her sister cry. It was pure agony seeing her like that. Mourning the loss of the two people, she had loved the most. Her body shaking with sobs.

"Cissy, how can families rip each other apart like we did? We loved each other once, did we not? She should have killed me. I was to blame for her sorrow. I was the blood traitor. My little girl didn't deserve to die." Narcissa let her hand wander over the freshly healed flesh of her sister's abdomen.

"Oh, how I wish I would have known her, Andie." She lay down next to her, drew her into a hug and let the tears flow freely.


	5. Chapter 5 - Hermione

Edited on July 28, 2017

* * *

 **Chapter V: Hermione**

 _"Do you wanna know  
What's killing her inside?  
Do you dare to walk  
The alleys of her mind?_

 _Röyksopp – Here she comes again_

Hermione visited Andromeda about a week later. She was shocked to see the expression on the older woman's face. It was a mix between unbearable sorrow and pure defeat. Hermione had to swallow the tears. Too big was the fear of losing her to the horrid disease that so viciously clung to her mind and heart.

"Teddy is not here," Andromeda stated and tried to close the door.

Hermione was quick enough to push it back open

"I'm here to see you, Andie," she explained and let herself in.

The usual tidy home was a bit messy. Very uncanny for Andromeda, she was well known for her impeccable cleaning spells.

"Why don't you sit down, Andie. Let me make some tea." Andromeda sat down with a huff. Her eyes never left the younger witch.

Andromeda sat down with a huff. Her eyes never left the younger witch.

"Why are you doing this, Hermione?" Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"I always enjoyed spending time with you. And I know you feel terrible. Narcissa told me what happened."

Andromeda slowly stood from the chair and slung her arm around her waist, pain evident on her face. "Please let me help you," Hermione reached out her hand, desperate for the older witch to take it. Andromeda looked at it not sure what to do. She suddenly turned and walked towards the staircase. She couldn't face the young witch right now.

"Please let me help you," Hermione reached out her hand, desperate for the older witch to take it. Andromeda looked at it not sure what to do. She suddenly turned and walked towards the staircase. She couldn't face the young witch right now.

"You cannot run away from this, Andromeda!" Hermione burst out. Andromeda was halfway up the stairs when she fell to her knees, the carpet on the steps softening her fall. She let out a heart-wrenching sob. Hermione rushed to the older woman's side.

"Let me help you up," she said and hugged the older witch from behind to put her back on her feet. Andromeda was silently crying now, Hermione felt the warm droplets of salty water on her bare arms. Slowly they made their way upstairs. Hermione decided she would run the older woman a bath. A bath had always soothed her. Andromeda watched from the door frame how the young witch filled the tub with warm water and Ted's favourite bath soak. She saw how the brunette's eyes widened in shock when she realised she poured a man's scent into the bath.

"It's alright. It will ease my mind," Andromeda said softly and began to undress.

"I'll leave you." Hermione excused herself but Andromeda didn't step away from the doorstep.

"Please stay, talk to me." Hermione awkwardly looked away when the older woman was completely undressed but she couldn't help herself staring at Andromeda's abdomen. The scar from the neat cut the week before was clearly visible.

"I don't regret doing it. But I'm glad Narcissa found me." The older witch said nonchalantly when she lowered herself into the tub. The scent of her late husband overwhelmed her. She sunk down into the scented water, letting it cover her entire face. She screamed, the water muffling her sounds. When she came back up, Hermione was sitting next to the tub, a blush clearly visible on her face. Andromeda realised that the bath soak did neither colour the water nor form any foam. Surprisingly though, felt comfortable being naked around the young woman. Maybe she just didn't care.

"Oh don't be silly Hermione, if I were afraid of you seeing me naked I would have sent you out or left my underwear on." Hermione chuckled at the light words coming from Andromeda.

"There you are! That's the woman I was looking for." Andromeda smiled and leant back into the water.

"I don't know what's happening to me," Andromeda confessed. "Every time I take a step into the light something comes up and shoves me right back into this godforsaken darkness." Anger was evident in her voice, Hermione was unable to find the right words so she just listened for a while.

"You are a strong woman, Andromeda. Don't forget that," she said eventually and touched her dampened shoulder.

"Thank you, love," Andromeda whispered.

Hermione remarked the goose bumps forming on Andromeda's slender arms. The older woman hugged her legs and rested her head on her knees.

"Let me pour some more hot water." Hermione got up to reach for the tap but Andromeda stopped her.

"It's quite alright, I prefer getting out. Do you mind helping an old woman get up?" She chuckled and held out her hands, Hermione grabbed them. When Andromeda stood Hermione couldn't restrain herself and examined the woman's body from head to toe, a blush creeping on her cheeks.

"I don't mind you looking, Hermione, but I'd rather you hand me a towel?" Andromeda lightly brushed her cheek. Hermione felt ashamed. She handed the smirking

Hermione felt ashamed. She handed the smirking witch a soft towel for her body and helped her wrap her long strands of curly brown hair into a second towel.

The bath really helped Andromeda to clear her mind. The last time she showered was one week prior when Narcissa dragged her blood-stained body into the tub. She felt disgusted by herself. Andromeda quickly put on a pair of Ted's jogging pants and a t-shirt. Hermione's eyes widened when she saw Andromeda in such Muggle attire.

"I've certainly never seen you in Muggle clothing before." Andromeda chuckled at that. It had taken Ted years to convince her to put on Muggle clothes. Old habits die hard, she always told him. He hated it. It was the first time since his death that she wore those clothes.

Hermione had begun to clean up her kitchen. She was glad for the helping wand.

"Would like to join me for dinner?"

Hermione accepted and offered to cook. Conversation flowed easily between the two of them.

When Hermione left Andromeda felt a strange emptiness forming in her stomach.


	6. Chapter 6 - Reconstruction

Edited on July 28, 2017

* * *

 **Chapter VI: Reconstruction**

 _"Oh buttercup, take the sun with me you're the dark star in the sky"_

 _Laurel – Nicotine Dreams_

The day after Hermione's visit felt like a new start. She was more energetic than ever before. She was currently preparing for Hermione's next visit. Teddy was playing on the wooden floor. Andromeda was happy having him back; she had missed him terribly these last days.

Hermione visited more frequently now. Andromeda couldn't quite figure out why she was so excited to see Hermione again today. When the doorbell rang, she nearly ran to answer it.

"You look amazing," Hermione said when she looked at the older witch. She stepped forward and hugged the woman. Andromeda wrapped her arms around the young woman's small waist. The captivating smell of her hair made Andromeda dizzy. When Hermione left that night, she invited Andromeda to celebrate her birthday the following week. Once Hermione was out of the door, Andromeda missed her terribly.

* * *

The birthday party was in full swing when Andromeda let herself fall on the soft grass beneath her, wine glass still in hand. The wetness of the grass didn't bother her. as it crept into her clothes. The music in the background was soothing her. She looked up to the stars and instinctively searched for the stars surrounding her namesake in the sky. What a bright night. She heard someone approach and wasn't surprised to see Narcissa.

"How come you always find me in my weakest moments?" Andromeda asked, still focussing on the night sky, taking a sip of her wine.

"I saw the look on your face when you left. Care to share?" Narcissa was nagging her until she spoke.

"It's about Hermione and I am a foolish, foolish old woman."

Narcissa was puzzled, she couldn't figure out what her sister meant. "What in Merlin's name are you talking about?"

"I like her, Cissy. As in like her, like her." Andromeda downed her wine and searched her sister's gaze.

Narcissa was startled. "When did this happen?"

Andromeda frowned. "She visited me after my breakdown. She made me laugh and distracted me. I felt a pull towards her."

"She is an engaged woman, Andie," Narcissa whispered. Narcissa sighed when she saw her sister's face fall.

"I told you I am a foolish woman. And even if she would fancy me, I couldn't possibly do this to her." Andromeda got up and slowly made her way back, Narcissa was at her heel. When they entered the tent, she reached for Narcissa's hand and asked her for a dance. Andromeda laughed when Narcissa spun her around. The sound of her sister's laugh gave Narcissa a chill. It was the moment she knew that Andromeda would survive this.

All eyes were on them. When the music stopped Andromeda spotted her grandson.

"Teddy," she exclaimed. The small boy clumsily made his way towards his grandmother. She lifted him up, spun him around and pressed him close to her heart. Hermione didn't miss the lone tear rolling down the older woman's cheek. She approached Andromeda and tapped her shoulder. When Andromeda turned around the smile on her face faded and back was the sorrow. It pained Hermione to see this.

"Meet me outside. Please, Andromeda?"

Narcissa stood near enough to hear the whispered words between them and took Teddy from her sister's arms. Andromeda only reluctantly let go of him.

After all the dancing and the heat in the tent, the cold air of the night hit her hard. She saw Hermione standing beneath a tree, eyes focused on her.

"Do I have to marry someone just because everyone is expecting me to?"

Andromeda couldn't believe the young woman asked her that, her the blood-traitor, the disowned one.

"I don't think I need to answer that, love. You know my story." Andromeda smiled and gently cupped the younger woman's face with her hand.

"I don't love him, Andie. I tried to, but I can't!" Andromeda's heart sank at the words. Hope rose in her chest.

"Don't marry him then. Marry someone you love. You are so terribly young, give yourself some time."

Hermione hugged the older woman. The smell made Andromeda dizzy once again. The closeness was hard to stand so she pulled away.

"When did you know you loved Ted?"

"When it hurt more being away from him than from my sisters," the older woman answered without hesitation. Hermione looked to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Andie, I didn't mean to bring him up. I am just so insecure these days."

Andromeda accepted her apology and made her way back to the tent. She was quite overwhelmed with emotions and she didn't want to show them to Hermione.

"Andie, wait," Hermione begged and Andromeda stopped immediately.

"What else happens, when you love someone?"

"You think about them all the time," Andromeda smiled a sad smile and turned around once again, wiping away a small tear. The conversation was too painful.

"Do you also want to touch them and be close to them at all times?"

"Yes," she weakly said. This time she didn't turn away even though tears were falling freely now. Hermione grabbed her by her arm to stop her from leaving again.

"Then I know exactly how it feels to love," she whispered and locked eyes with the older woman.

Andromeda's heart rate increased as she dared to ask, "who do you love, Hermione?"

"You," the young witch answered, "I love you."

"Oh, Hermione," she sobbed, her knees giving in, "Hermione you can't. I-" Hermione caught her mid-fall, sunk down to the ground with her, and didn't let her finish her sentence.

"You are a strong, beautiful woman, Andromeda. How could I not fall for you?" She drew the older woman in a tight embrace.

"Your baggage won't bother me. I want to hear your story. All of it, Andromeda. The good and the bad, the sweet and the bitter."

Andromeda couldn't believe what she was hearing. When Hermione let go of her, she reached for her the younger woman's cheek, pulled her close and kissed her. It was a soft kiss, sweet and full of emotion.

"Look, Teddy, your nana has found love again," Narcissa whispered to the sleepy infant in her arms. It was the moment Narcissa knew that her older sister would become a happy woman again.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

Thank you so much for reading my story :)

If you are interested in another Andie/Mione story you can check out my newest story: Reach out for me


End file.
